What Matters The Most
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Everyone has something that matters to them. No matter how small. Reader-insert.
1. Hibari Kyoya: Pride

**What Matters Most**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**1 - Hibari Kyoya x Reader **

Hibari wasn't the type of person to express his emotions freely. But it didn't matter to you.

To you, he was already perfect. You noted all the little things he'd do to make you feel comfortable around him and still keep his pride with him at all times.

Its not that you'd be given special treatment. No... far from that in fact. In fact, Hibari would probably threaten you more. But not once did he raise his weapon against you. According to him, you haven't broken any rules. Not yet anyway. You were quite grateful for that matter as you strongly disliked getting hit.

It was a regular day after school. You were on your way to the shopping district to pick up a few gardening things for your uncle to use when you accidentally tripped and landed in front of a bunch of rowdy looking guys.

They were just high school students but they looked a lot scarier to you.

One of the pulled you up and shoved you to one side of the road. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Hieeee! I'm so sorry!" You bowed hoping they'd just let it slide and leave you alone. Fat chance. The leader of their gang glanced at you for a brief second before smirking. You did not like the look that he had on his face.

"Heh." He grunted behind the smirk. "She's pretty cute. You're a junior high kid arentcha?"

Your eyes were pretty wide with fear as he cupped your face in his hands, looking you straight in the eye. You were pretty sure you would have fainted if you hadn't heard a voice speak up from your right.

"Herbivores, you're crowding."

"Che another junior high brat. Get rid of him Tokibo."

"I'll bite you to death."

Pretty soon Hibari had beat up what was left of the high school guys. The demon of Namimori turned to you and glared. "If I see you crowding once again..."

He trailed off letting the sentence hang in the air.

But you understood perfectly. He would bite you to death.

He heaved a sigh. "To make sure you won't break anymore rules, I'll walk you home."

You grinned. My, my you sure did love the littlest things Hibari would do for you. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: I believe this is my first time writing something KHR related... This. Is something I randomly wrote on wattpad. I just needed to post something so my writing skills won't get rusty... Hahah xD **

**This is going to be a series of reader x character stories... Some might be long, some short. If you want, comment the character you want next. I'm not going in whatever order though. I'll just pick any character that you request at random. Coz that's how I roll~ **

**Thanks for reading this! ^_^ Look out for the next chapter. **


	2. Gokudera Hayato: Juudaime

**What Matters The Most**

**Disclaimer: ShadowCylone doesn't own KHR.**

**Dedicated to : Muah hahaha (guest)**

**2 - Gokudera Hayato**

"Tch." Gokudera grumbled endlessly as he walked to school. His precious Juudaime was still stuck in the hospital and he had to go to school. He thought that idea was preposterous! The boss' right hand man should be around him all the time right?

"Damn right you are Hurricane Bomb."

Gokudera whipped his head around to find a girl trailing him with a smug look on her face.

"Tch. What do you want woman?!" He snapped. She just smirked at him and shook her head. Gokudera was not in a good mood right now and she was just pissing him off.

"I have a name you know." She said with slight arrogance in her tone. "You should use it. It's [Full Name]. Remember that, Gokudera Hayato."

With that, she walked ahead of Gokudera all the way to Namimori Junior, ignoring any curses the Vongola Storm threw at her during the entire journey.

"Gokudera Hayato. [Full Name]." The teacher called out both of their names. "You two are in one team."

"WHAT?!" Gokudera shouted, getting up from his seat and slamming his fist on his desk. "Sensei, why the heck do I have to work with that woman?!"

"Gokudera don't talk back to me like that! Sit down!" The teacher ordered. Gokudera really loved to tick off every teacher. "You and [Last name] will be working on this project together. No buts."

"Che!" He hissed and sat back down on his seat. From the row behind him [Name] snickered. Gokudera was certainly a fun person to piss off. Oh she was going to have fun working with him.

"First it's the whole 'training-to-be-the-perfect-right-hand-man' now this stupid project!" Gokudera ranted while pacing around the room. "Why am I always stuck with this annoying woman?!"

She snickered again, flipping her [color] hair over her shoulder. "Now, now, Gokudera Hayato why can't you just sit for a moment and help me write this report on our project~. Your juudaime would be disappointed if her knew his right-hand man was slacking off, ne?"

Gokudera growled. He seated himself slowly, a death glare settling on the girl. He murderously spat out these words. "I-If it's what Juudaime wants then I'll comply."

[Name] knew very well Gokudera will not comply if Tsuna's name wasn't mentioned. After all, where Tsuna was not concerned, Gokudera hardly cared about the matter.

All that mattered to him was being the perfect right hand man of the Vongola Decimo. "That's more like it Gokudera Hayato."

"Tch, stop using my full name like that. It's annoying."

[Name] grinned. What mattered the most to her was pissing this Hurricane Bomb off.

"Okay, Hurricane Bomb."

"Damn you woman!"

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for Gokudera! XD I had a feeling this one wasn't going to make much sense but... lol **

**Any character you want me to do next?**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
